Ce qu'il y a dessous
by Manie
Summary: Lindsay se retrouve sur le pas de porte de Danny. Très hot, Danny en serviette ! DL. R&R ! Bourré de sousentendus...


Disclaimer : CSI ne m'appartient pas, vous connaissez la chanson…

Pairing : Danny Lindsay

AN : Bon, faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai écrit ça un soir de semaine avec la ferme intention de jouer les pervers, vous savez ce que c'est si vous venez d'atterrire sur cette page, mdr.

**OoOOoO**

_**Ce qu'il y a dessous :**_

Quelque chose l'avait réveillé. Il aurait été incapable de définir clairement quoi, mais il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Il se retourna dans son oreiller, ses paupières déjà prêtes à se refermer.

« Toc ! Toc ! Toc ! »

Il se rabroua et chercha des yeux son réveil. Le cadran digital indiquait 3 :00 am.

« Cva, c'est bon, j'arrive… » marmonna-t-il en se glissant hors du lit. Il attrapa une serviette qui traînait dans un coin, la noua autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, s'orientant dans la pénombre au son de la sonnette, qui n'arrêtait plus de résonner à travers toute la pièce. Toujours à demi endormi, il manqua par deux fois de se prendre les pieds dans le coin d'un meuble. Puis finalement, il parvint enfin à la porte d'entrée. Il l'entrouvrit et fut surpris de découvrir une jeune femme sur le seuil.

« Danny ! »

« T'as l'air surprise de me voir, Montana.»

« Non, c'est que… je ne m'attendais pas à… te voir c… comme ça » bégaya-t-elle, rougissant à un point qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Ah ! Bon ? Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il est trois heures du mat ! » lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, juste pour le plaisir d'accentuer sa gêne.

« Heu, je… »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir.

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, baisse les yeux… Mais non, ne regarde pas tes pieds, imbécile ! Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, et arrête de fixer sa serviette, c'est puéril, regarde ailleurs ! _pensait-elle frénétiquement. Le résultat fut un incroyable sentiment d'avoir été prise en faute, qui se traduisit par un visage tout rouge pour finir par avoir l'air d'une collégienne en train de se faire réprimander.

Lindsay leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard bleu semi-endormi, semi-moqueur qui la dévisageait. Le petit sourire narquois n'avait toujours pas disparu du visage de Danny et pour compléter le tableau, il s'était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte, les bras croisé sur son torse.

Lindsay rougit de plus belle et, agacée, lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu comptes me laisser sur le seuil toute la nuit ? »

« Et qui te dit que je suis seul chez moi ? »

« Oh ! Pardon, je ne… voulais pas te… »

« Je plaisante, fais comme chez toi. »

Il se retira de l'encadrement de la porte pour la laisser passer. Le mouvement d'air que provoqua le déplacement de la petite brunette provoqua un léger courant d'air dans les bas fonds de son anatomie mais il ne fit semblant de rien, la situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça, et malgré son air décontracté, il n'était pas à l'aise du tout.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il par politesse, alors qu'il refermait la porte de l'appartement.

« Je veux bien un café » avança-t-elle.

« Très bonne idée ! Installe-toi dans le salon, j'arrive tout de suite.»

Pendant qu'il préparait deux tasses de café bouillant, il lança par-dessus son épaule :

« Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite matinale ? »

« Et bien… j'avais besoin de parler »

« Parler ? » fit-il, avec un hochement de tête et une moue perplexe.

_Parler à trois heures du mat, un jour de semaine ? Waw_, pensa-t-il.

Voyant que malgré son apparente pressante envie de parler, elle ne disait pas un mot, il lui fit signe de continuer.

« Parler de quoi ? »

« J'ai… c'est cette affaire de triple homicide qui m'empêche de dormir, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, ça me rend malade. »

« Les trois petites filles tuées par le père, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant la tasse de café.

Elle hocha la tête pour seule confirmation. Elle blottit la tasse brûlante entre ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer.

Voyant des larmes rouler sur ses joues, il posa sa propre tasse sur la table de salon et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la serrant contre lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et entreprit de sécher ses larmes.

Il la berça dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes, laissant ses sanglots s'espacer puis finalement disparaître complètement.

« Tout va bien », lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser son front.

Danny sentit qu'elle tremblait de tout son corps et la serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour essayer de la calmer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire quand une fille pleurait. Lindsay se lova entre ses bras, et portée par le bercement, finit par s'assoupire, la tête posée sur son torse.

Danny la regarda dormir paisiblement et finit par s'assoupire lui aussi, porté par son parfum, ses petites boucles brunes, sa chaleur et la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait.

OoOOOoO 

Je sais pas du tout pourquoi, mais j'imagine toutes les filles en train de se dire que Lindsay devrait se pousser pour leur laisser la place mdr ! En tout cas, c'est l'effet que ça me fait, à moi ! Grrr, Danny en serviette, les pecs et les abdos à l'air. Mmm.

R&R svp !


End file.
